Love Sucks
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: After a case, Emily and Derek talk about something Emily had revealed earlier in the day. They learn more about each other, and something unexpected happens.


**Love Sucks- Nathan Angelo**

Emily's view on a bad date. She tells Derek the unfortunate details after a case one evening. (After they share their mutual love of Kurt Vonnegut books.- Fear and Loathing)

**a/n: Hey everybody! Writing songfics is super fun so here's another! This is based off of Love Sucks- by Nathan Angelo. It's a super cool, fun song & you should check it out. I also based this song on the conversation Derek and Emily have at the beginning of Fear and Loathing, where Emily confesses to being a nerd after having a bad date to Derek. **

**Hope you enjoy! R&R please:)**

It was at that birthday party where I first met him

And I swear it was fate

The sparkles in his eyes, caught me by surprise

I didn't want to give myself away

"So…now that you know that I like Vonnegut as much as you do- feel like you can confide in me a little bit more?" Derek Morgan, the tall, strong, attractive, african american FBI agent teased. He had a twinkle in his eye as he leaned against the table in the BAU jet, where the newest member of the team, Emily Prentiss, was reading after a long case.

She had been rather grouchy in the morning, and Derek being the kind guy he was, asked if she was alright. So, Emily let it slip that she had had a bad date, on Friday. It was now Monday, and she was still irritated.

After only a few minutes of talking, Derek discovered that Emily was a huge Kurt Vonnegut fan, just like him. He figured that he could use that as an excuse to talk Emily. After all, he was only trying to get to know her better, and he thought that now that everything had calmed down, it would be a good opportunity.

"Confide in you about…?" Emily asked. She put down her recently purchased Kurt Vonnegut book and smiled.

"Your bad date? Or I guess whatever you were upset about this morning?" Derek asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Emily asked curiously.

"I just want to get to know you better is all," He said with a shrug. Emily studied him for a moment, trying to read him, to see what his motives were.

"Can I sit?" He asked politely. Emily chuckled and nodded.

"Sure," She said. She pushed a lock of her raven black hair behind her ear and grinned, "What do you want to know?" She asked smiling.

"Where'd it go wrong, Agent Prentiss? Your confident. You're funny. You're smart," He joked, and added, "You're not so bad on the eyes either." Emily laughed. "So what went wrong?" He wondered.

Emily sighed with another laugh.

"Uhm, I guess it was one of those times where…you think it's going to be great and you start talking for a while, and it's just really not," She said with a shrug.

"I know what you mean," He said agreeing. Emily nodding with a questionable smirk. She was probably surprised to find out that he was with a woman long enough to talk.

Three AM rolled around, talked of life's ups and downs

Common dreams, common goals, down the same road

It was perfect or so it seemed

Let me tell you what I mean

"He was in law enforcement," She began. She grinned, thinking of how attractive he had been, "A police officer a few county's over," She continued.

"Where did you guys meet?" Derek asked, curious to find out what the 'new kid' did for fun.

"I was at a party," She explained, then added quickly, as to not sound irresponsible, "A friend's birthday party at her house."

Derek chuckled, sensing her additional information being added in fear.

"He was hoping to run a task force and all these other fantastic goals…he was very goal oriented," She cringed that she used the word 'goal' twice. She was like that. "We just had a lot in common. Things we enjoyed doing- those sort of things," She said with a shrug.

"Like what?" Derek asked. At first he was just trying to earn a little trust, and get closer, but now he was extremely curious as to what Emily liked.

"Well…turns out we go to the same coffee shop every morning…I realized that I saw him there a lot. He likes the beach, so do I. He's really big on working out-" Derek cut her off.

"You're big on working out?" Derek asked surprised.

"Ouch. Was that a fat joke?" Emily teased, hitting his arm jokingly.

"Haha. No. It wasn't. I'm just surprised. JJ for example- she's perfectly fit, great body, let's be honest, but she _hates_ working out. I figured maybe it was the same for you?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not super hard core or anything, but I like to run…" She said with a shrug, "It's relaxing."

Derek grinned.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"I feel the same way…about running," He said. They had a lot in common too, as it turned out. Emily hoped that it wasn't going to be like the last date she had.

"He's just a friend nothing more" is what I told myself

But then he started my way

Everyday he called my phone, want me for his own

I'm a stupid kid what can I say?

"And anyway…so I guess, the date itself wasn't bad. We had a lot in common, he was really sweet, really polite, I thought it went well. But then I went home and started second guessing myself…wondering if he was going to call…and guess what? He did call. Constantly. He got very controlling of me, and we weren't 'going out' or anything…and then he stopped calling, and then picked it back up again…he just wanted me for his own, you know?" Emily explained.

"That…that sucks," He agreed.

"Yeah…like it was ok when he went out with other people, but if I was going to go out, it had to be with him…" She shrugged, "And I tried to convince myself that we were just friends…but it was hard," She said grinning sheepishly, "He was hot." Derek laughed.

He got me going like a puppet on a string

He cut me loose and made me think it ain't no thing

Hhe wonders why we don't hang out as much

Some times it's safe to say: Love suck.

"Sometimes…love sucks," Emily said sighing.

"I agree…but you know what my baby girl always says? Everything happens for a reason…and you know, I"m starting to believe her," Derek said casually. He hoped that Emily would half get at what he was hinting at.

"Oh yeah? And what's the reason for that?" Emily asked with a wink. Derek bit his lip. You know that sexy moment, when an attractive guy bites his lip? Emily realized that that was totally one of those moments.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt your, uh, conversation," JJ began winking at Emily, "But we just landed." And sure enough, they had.

"Wow…fast," Derek said awkwardly.

"Yeah," JJ said sarcastically. She patted Emily on the shoulder as she walked off the plane.

Emily quickly stood grabbing her bag. As she made her way for the door, Derek said, "I think we should go for a run sometime," and added, "You know, unless you think I'll out run you. I mean, I guess I could shorten it a little bit…wouldn't want you to run out of steam," He teased.

"I'm sure I can take it. Can't be too much," She teased back.

"Saturday? Then we can grab some lunch," Derek asked.

"It's a date," Emily said, immediately regretting the words, "I mean-"

Derek cut her off, "I got it. I know," He said with a grin. They walked off together, chatting all the way until they went their separate ways in the parking lot.

"Bye, Derek," Emily said with a sweet smile.

"Bye, Em," He said. He watched her drive away.

He climbed into his car, adjusted his seat and leaned his head back.

"I just got a date with the hot new kid," He said with a grin, "Yes!"

Meanwhile, in Emily's car, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. It was JJ.

"Guess love doesn't always suck, now does it Emily?" JJ asked.

"What? JJ- how did you-" JJ cut her off.

"Bye Emily, see you tomorrow," and JJ hung up.

"Ugh! JJ!" Emily exclaimed, but JJ was already gone.

Emily brushed her hair behind her ear and grinned, "Hm…guess she's right…love doesn't always suck."


End file.
